You Found Me
by OliverMacPherson
Summary: What happens when a single song moves the souls of two broken hearts? A songfic in reply to the episode "Moonlight Desires" to the song "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson. MarcoDylan


Disclaimer: I own neither Marco, Dylan, the rest of Degrassi, nor The song "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

Marco Del Rossi was asleep, finally at peace for the first time after the life-changing event that was his horrible breakup with Dylan, his boyfriend of over a year. He was in love for the first time in his life, and he had lost all of that, in only a moment, because Dylan voiced his opinion. Marco had fallen hard for this polar opposite, and shared everything with him - his first crush on another man, his first kiss, even his first sexual experience. He had been awake crying over his lost love for hours, until the lull of tears finally pulled him wholly into the darkness, a dead sleep where there were no good dreams, nor bad. His heart still ached, but his mind couldn't hold the hurt for any longer.

* * *

Dylan Michalchuk was in an even worse position, not having slept since two nights previous, when he kissed his boyfriend goodbye, not knowing it was for the last time. _'I hate myself for putting him through this. He gave me the choice between him and a few sloppy kisses, and I chose the cage of freedom_. _Why do I have to be so damned stupid?'_ Dylan reflected, looking at the clock click from 6:55 to 6:56. _'Just let me go peacefully now, so I don't have to think about him crying and not being able to hold him and tell him it's alright.'_

* * *

A short four minutes later, Marco's alarm clock began singing the start of a new day. Marco immediately awoke, but let the song bore into his ears, the beautiful melody bringing him slowly to life though his soul felt ripped into pieces. He let the music flow over him, something he'd been doing for years, but never like this. 

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

Marco simply listened, letting new tears flow into his eyes, _'Why this song above everything else?' _He silently questioned himself, glaring daggers at the radio alarm clock, but doing nothing to change the situation.

* * *

Dylan was being solaced by the same song, and he would do nothing to change the situation as stronger tears began to flow down his face. He had cursed out Eric not moments before the song began, when the cheap whore of a man tried to comfort him by kissing him. Dylan cracked his now sore knuckles while crying even harder to the song that Marco and he had listened to in each other's silent company at the end of their last date. 

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe _

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

Marco had helped him find who he was inside, but he forgot all that as soon as he came to this god forsaken university. _'I loved him... No I LOVE him. Nothing will ever change the way I feel for him. He helped me figure out my own life. I realize I hadn't been truly happy until I met him on the beach.' _Dylan's realization made him cry harder as it all began to sink in. _'I lost the best thing that ever happened to me.'_

* * *

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know? _

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

Marco realized something as he let the lyrics float around lazily in his torn heart. _'He really showed me my place in the world. How I wasn't a freak. I am who I am because of the man that I gave up. I need him in my life. I have to try, even if he won't speak to me ever again.'_ Marco flung the blankets from his bed and began a restless search for his cell phone through the maelstrom that was his room after Marco tore down everything that reminded him of Dylan the previous night.

* * *

Dylan let the words flow over his body and create a blanket of lulling guilt that tore and his broken heart and shredded soul. _'I made a huge mistake. I never should have doubted Marco's love. Now he's gone for good.' _Dylan's thoughts pulled at his memories, and a thousand kisses and affectionate looks were summoned instantly. Another waterfall of tears began as soon as he saw their first kiss appear in his mind. Just then he heard the music flow again. 

_(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the badAnd the things in between  
You found me  
You found me _

Dylan let the last note resonate through his chest, straight into his heart. _'I need my life back. I need by best friend, my boyfriend, my... true love.' _When this thought ran through his mind, he immediately threw off the warm comforter and ran to his desk, which held his cell phone. He immediately turned it on and hit the number one and pressed talk, Marco's cell being the firs thing on his speed dial since their second date and Marco had discreetly given the number to him. "Pick up Marco, please." He said hoarsely, frantically looking around the room for clothes and keys.

* * *

Marco heard the ring and immediately dove for the source. "My phone!" he exclaimed triumphantly, and in seeing Dylan's name on the outside flipped it open pressing the phone to his ear. "Dylan. I need you." Marco said loudly, not caring how the boy responded, but grateful his parents had left for the week two days ago. A small smile appeared on his face as he heard the other sniffle and laugh shakily. "You'll be here in twenty? Thank you for listening. Dyaln?" Marco waited for the breathy 'yeah' to come from the other side and then bit his lip. "See you in thirty. I love you."

* * *

Dylan whispered, barely above a breath, "I love you too baby. Bye." He hung up, falling back on the bed with a smile. _'He knows me too well. Always ten minutes late. I can't believe he'd ever talk to me again.'_ Dylan smiled wider at this new revelation, realizing that Kelly Clarkson got it right. There would be ups and downs, good times and bad, but he had truly found the best person in his life where nobody else had looked. He let his thoughts settle before he began to fly around looking for his car keys. He needed his man back. "I love you Marco." He whispered once he found them under his desk. "I need you back so I can beg for forgiveness every morning for cutting you so deeply." With nothing but sincerity on his face, Dylan left for his future, held within Marco's arms.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it ladies and gents! Please? 


End file.
